Butterfly wings
by jessica499499
Summary: "But I can promise you love my child.A force stronger then any magic.I can promise that you will know the skies my child.I can promise you wings.Butterfly wings Harry.Bear them proud my child.Lily Potter,wife of James,mother of Harry."Draco/Harry.Slash.


_My son._

_There is so little I can promise you my child._

_I can't promise you happy memories._

_I can't promise you your father and I will live to see you grow in to brave young man you were born to be._

_I can't promise you'll live at all my son._

_But I can promise you love my child._

_A force stronger then any magic._

_I can promise that you will know the skies my child._

_I can promise you wings._

_Butterfly wings Harry._

_Bear them proud my child._

Lily Potter, wife of James, mother of Harry.

That was the letter Harry found in an old book left behind after his parents death. Remus gave the book to Harry along with a box of trinkets that had been saved from their house after they were murdered. Beneath the last line of the letter Lily had written a short spell meant to give the user a set of clear see threw butterfly wings. It was his mothers own spell, a mix between an anigus transformation and a certain type of charm. Remus had told him his father fell in love with Lily when he first saw her doing that spell on the side of the castle lake. It made her look like a sparkling Fairy from Fay.

Harry knew the moment he saw the spell that he wanted to try it out as soon as possible. But he could never find a moment alone. He didn't want to tell Ron and Hermione about the spell just yet. He wanted it to be something special between himself and a person he cared about. Like his parents had. He could never look as lovely as a fairy but the wings couldn't hurt.

Finally three weeks after finding the spell Harry found his chance. His two best friends where off in some closet making out and he was finally had a moment to sneak off to the lake. It was a bright moonlit night with a kind of cloaked mystic glow. A perfect night to try and reach the stars. Harry held his wand to his back and muttered the incantation of his mother before him. An odd tingling sensation trailed down his spine as he felt his skin stretch and reform. It reminded him of the polyjuice potion without the pain. After a moment of stillness Harry flexed his newly formed wings. They were a clear light green color with spots of yellow that moved at his will. He was suddenly over come with a need to soar above the treetops and stretch his newly obtained appendages. He fluttered them once, twice, and then floated a few inches off the ground. With one strong beat of his wings Harry took off from the ground below and flew 50 feet in the air, his arms off reaching out to touch the clouds. He felt so wondrously light and triumphant.

He felt..........Free.

When was the last time he felt so happy? He couldn't remember for sure. But it felt like a long time ago. He circled above the calm surface of the lake and let his fingers disturb the stillness of the water. He rose and dived in as many ways as he could think of, surprised that this was far better then his first broom ride. This way of flying was as natural to him as riding a broom had been. Harry completely forgot he didn't want to be discovered and didn't watch the ground like he should have. If he had been he might have noticed the flash of platinum blonde hair and silk green robes below.

Draco stared in wonder at the beautiful creature before him. Too beautiful to be human, but too human like to be magical. Fairies never ventured so far from their home in Fay to have reached Hogwarts.

So what was the angelic creature gliding above the water? Draco knew whatever it was could be dangerous or hurt him, but he didn't care. He had to know what being had captured his heart so completely. He muttered a spell that made his broom appear before him and quietly rose to meet his winged beauty.

Harry was unaware of Draco's arrival until his voice filled the night's silence.

"Dear fairy, fair angel, what magic has brought you to me this night?"

Harry turned and gasped at Draco hovering less then 10 feet away from him.

A cloud had passed over the moon as Draco had gotten closer so the identity of his love still remained unknown to him.

"Misguided wizard." Harry whispered to hide his voice.

"I bear the blood of neither fairy nor angel. What has brought you to me this night is your own misfortune. For I am bearer of a curse. All those who look upon me with love are doomed to die at the hands of fates cruelty. Leave before such a fate befalls you handsome wizard." Harry muttered darkly. He truly believed himself to bear such a curse, as all who loved him seemed to die at his feet.

He also thought Draco was the most handsome wizard he had ever seen. Though he would never say it out loud to him if Draco knew it was him. Harry watched Draco's face convert from surprise, to concern, to blushing.

The faint glow of Harry's wings in the clouds shadow made him looked almost like an angel of death to the blond. If he was then Draco would gladly follow him to hell and back.

"Sweet creature I fear what ever spell or curse you have bewitched me with has already given you my heart. Please be gentle with it. Years of loving someone who would never love me back has made it fragile."

The last line had surprised Harry the most. Draco having not gotten someone he wanted, not only that but someone he'd wanted for years?!

"Whom would deny you fragile hearted wizard?" Harry asked still pretending he didn't know it was Draco.

"It doesn't matter now." Draco muttered blushing just thinking about his old crush.

"Not even a comparison to you Dear One. Speak fair beauty and tell me the name of my beloved." Draco floated a bit closer and Harry thanked the clouds for hiding his blush.

"You know nothing of me." Harry growled angry his moment of solitude had led to this.

"Leave before both our hearts are broken."

"If I too have claimed your heart Dear One what harm could befall us? Other then my not bearing wings as well."

"Will nothing make you leave me in what's left of my peace? Can I not enjoy this time with out pain?"

The question was meant to be rhetorical but Draco answered none the less.

"Then think of me as someone to share your pain. Let me help." Draco begged unwilling to leave the pained beauty.

"Why help, why love someone you do not know? Why do you taunt me with the thought of your love. Of what I can not have?!" Harry screamed, his eyes flashing a deadly green in the faint light.

Draco almost fell off his broom. He knew of but one person who bore eyes so green and full of life.

"Harry?" Draco questioned softly.

The winged figure went rigid and seemed to loose some of its glow.

The cloud that had cover Harry a moment before withdrew its concealment and showed the frighten wizard to his crush.

"I guess that means the offer of help no longer applies." Harry whispered in answer to Draco's silence.

In a sudden flash of speed found only in that of a seeker Harry was diving towards the ground in attempt to escape the stunned gaze of Draco, tears falling down his face.

In the depth of his heart Harry knew the only person he ever wanted to show his wings to was Draco, but now he'd never be able to face him again.

Harry didn't notice that Draco had woken from his shock and was following after him. Or that he had a look of fierceness in his eyes.

With the skill of Hogwarts second best seeker Draco grasped Harry's wrist as he was landing, Pulling Harry off course and making Draco fall off his broom in the process.

Draco twisted so that as the two fell his body was positioned under Harry's to take the full force of the landing.

The two landed with a soft oomph.

Luckily the forest floor was coated with lush grasses and small plants to lesson the blow.

Draco opened his clenched eyes first and stared into Harry's confused ones.

"You saved me." Harry muttered astonished.

"I made you fall." Draco answered.

His eyes softened.

"Did I hurt your wings?" Draco whispered, stroking them gently with nimble fingers.

Harry fluttered his wings experimentally. They felt fine to him.

"They're okay." Harry whispered, blushing slightly.

"Next question. Why do you have wings?"

"A...Spell." Harry muttered under his breath, embarrassed.

"They're lovely." Draco breathed softly.

"Umm thank you." Harry whispered, finally realizing he was still on top of Draco.

Harry jumped with a start and blushed a deep red.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. I just didn't want you to go."

"Why not?" Harry asked surprised.

Draco stood up and blushed.

"I meant what I said. I want to help you. Spare you of any pain I can."

"Why?"

"I didn't just say that because you look beautiful with wings. I've liked you for a while now. You where the one that made my heart so fragile, because I liked you and thought you could never like me back. But you said I was taunting you with what you couldn't have but if you want my love….If you want me….I'm yours."

Harry looked at Draco with a hint of hope in his emerald eyes.

"Really Draco?" He whispered as he stepped closer to the blond.

Draco smiled sweetly and placed his forehead to Harry's.

"As long as I get you in return I think it's a fair trade."

Harry blushed and signed against Draco's trembling lips.

"I can live with that fragile hearted wizard."

"So could I my lovely fairy. My sweet angel. My dear Harry."

Draco kissed Harry softly and felt him stand completely still.

The kiss was sweet, chaste, and full of love.

With a small gasp the two broke apart and simply stared at each other for a long moment.

Harry spoke first, breaking the peaceful silence.

"If you keep kissing me like that you'll throw our trade out of balance. Nothing I have can equal how right that feels."

Draco laughed and his breath grazed over Harry's lips temptingly.

"I think kissing me back might even us out Love."

Harry blushed again at the endearment and stretched up on his tiptoes to close the gap between the two.

With Harry kissing back the kiss was even more magnificent.

It took Draco's breath away that Harry could love him so much.

That their bodies could mold against each other so perfectly.

They parted with smack.

Still unsatisfied Draco trailing a line of kisses down Harry's neck, causing the Boy-who-lived to moan.

"Draco." Harry whimpered at the contact.

"Draco…..stop." Harry muttered as he tried to push the Slytherin off.

Draco pulled away confused.

"You want me to stop?" He whispered slightly hurt.

Harry kissed Draco's forehead softly to ease his worries.

"I'm a tad new at this Draco. I'd rather start out slow…..Is that okay?"

Draco moved away from Harry until they where only holding hands.

"Okay Harry. I'm fine with slow."

Harry smiled sweetly at his new……Boyfriend?

Draco watched as Harry's features turned from happy to worrisome.

"What's wrong Harry? He asked concerned.

Harry blushed and stared at the ground.

"Does this make you my boyfriend Draco?" He whispered.

"Do you want me to be?" Draco questioned nervously.

Harry nodded timidly and subconsciously squeezed Draco's hand.

"I'd like that Draco. I'd like that very much."

The two kissed softly under the setting moon and simple enjoyed the feeling.

Harry was so into the kiss he didn't notice that his wings where glowing even brighter then before and that they were beating as fast as his heart.

He didn't even realize that this was the first time in a long time that his heart didn't hurt when he was with a person he loved. When he was with Draco. Maybe Draco would be strong enough to repel Harry's curse. Maybe even free him of it.

Well? Sorry if the ending was a little random. I couldn't think of anything better. This is to all my fans of Unexpected answer. Sorry there won't be any lemon for either of these, but I hope you like them! The next chapter of Clow Cinderella will be posted next. Thanks for reading!! Please review if you liked it!

Yours truly

Jessica499499


End file.
